My Only Wish
by Clouded-Days
Summary: Bakura & Ryou are two teenagers living in a pathetic apartment in the seediest district of town. They are starving and completely alone, with barely enough money for them to pay rent. They do not wish to be happy; they wish for survival instead. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So! I know I said I would wait until _Testify _and _Unchained _were finished to post again, but hey, this is a special story just for the holidays! Hope you guys enjoy your little holiday treat! ;)

**Note: **This story will be ten chapters long. One chapter will be posted **daily **and will be finished December twenty-fifth (Christmas day).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Ryou shivered, sniffing a little as he gazed out of the only window in the apartment. He was waiting as patiently as he could for Bakura to come home, but he was greatly worried. The snow outside was piling up steadily, and the radio forecast said there was a blizzard approaching…

Wrapping unhealthily thin arms about himself, Ryou trembled again, trying to ignore the cold seeping into his very bones. He curled up into himself as he stood there, gazing out of the rapidly fogging window.

Ryou jumped at the sudden knock upon the main door of the tiny apartment. He turned away from the window, hoping deep down it _was _Bakura. Then again, how did the man get past him without his notice?

Hesitant, Ryou went to the door, and stole a glance through the tiny peephole engraved in the chipped wood. Before the front door stood Bakura, shivering, and still in his uniform. What bothered Ryou was the fact that there were several bruises on the man's pale skin.

Ryou quickly pulled away, removing the little rickety chair from underneath the doorknob, before prying the door open. Bakura stood before him, trembling and coated in slush. Ryou ushered him into the cramped apartment, before closing the door, and replacing the chair.

"What happened?" Ryou asked instantly, turning to face the older man. The skinnier, paler of the two approached, leaning against Bakura. Ryou reached up, fingering one of the bruises on the man's cheek. Bakura pushed his hand away, an eyebrow twitching in pain. "Kura?"

"…I had to take the long way home," Bakura muttered, rolling his shoulders in a shrug. "Those stupid guys from the gang down the street got me cornered again."

"Kura…" Ryou clung to the man, heart softening in pity at the Bakura's appearance. "Why do you let them do this to you?"

"Ryou, you can't possibly expect me to fight them. There's one of me and four of them." Bakura shrugged. "It's impossible for me to win."

The man sighed as he pulled away from Ryou, untying his thin, almost apron-like covering from about his bony frame. Bakura worked at the local grocery store, often taking double shifts to pay the bills.

Ryou, on the other hand, was still in school. He was a freshman this year, and although he loved school, he had a hard time due to his lack of supplies. After all, there was _no _way Bakura could afford to spend any extra money on something as trivial as that…

Even with Bakura's double shifts, the two could barely afford their apartment, let alone regular meals. Bakura had to stretch every single bill he got just to make sure he could ensure both his and Ryou's survival.

After he had shed his uniform and flimsy sweater, Bakura held out his arms, beckoning Ryou to come closer. Ryou did just that, wrapping his arms about Bakura's thin back, burying his face in the man's chest. Bakura returned the hug, allowing his chin to rest atop of Ryou's head. Ryou whimpered softly suddenly, cuddling closer to Bakura, clearly able to smell the man's scent. Bakura was always so warm…

"Hey… What's wrong?" Bakura asked softly, pulling back a bit. "Cold?"

Ryou bobbed his head slightly, pressed as closely as possible to Bakura, arms tightening even more. He felt Bakura's ribs bulge out momentarily as the man sighed. "I'm sorry… I can't turn the heat up… It costs too much… We can't afford it right now…"

Ryou merely nodded to prove he understood.

Bakura sighed, sinking to the ice cold floorboards below, pulling Ryou down with him. He let his back rest against the poorly insulated wall, able to feel the cold leaking in. Ryou curled up into the smallest form humanely possible, pressing himself as close to Bakura as he could. He groped for Bakura's hand, the tiniest bit of a smile passing his lips when Bakura returned the desired action.

Bakura sighed, resting a hand on his stomach as it growled. He wasn't sure if he had ever been this hungry in his life… He and Ryou had barely had enough food to keep them alive the past few weeks, let alone anything to keep them full. The portions were so meager Bakura's stomach was actually swollen in hunger.

"Kura…" Ryou whispered, burying his forehead further into Bakura's protruding ribs. "It's so cold in here…"

"I know." Bakura wrapped an arm about Ryou's bony shoulders that were wrapped in a pathetic shawl. Ryou sniffed weakly, curling his toes inside of his socks as he struggled to curl up even more. "I wish there was something I could do, Ryou…"

It was truly pathetic. Ryou was actually shivering against him, his white teeth chattering loudly. His pale, deathly cold hands were being tightly squeezed by Bakura's in an attempt to get the warmth circulating within them, but it wasn't really working. Ryou was just too frail to hold in any heat.

"Tell you what… How about we go take a little hot shower?" Bakura asked, allowing his thumb to trail the back of Ryou's hand, knowing this comforted the boy. His nose wrinkled slightly. "It's almost been a week anyway…"

Due to the lack of money, the two rarely had the chance to use running water, let alone _hot _water. The two had to shower weekly, if even that, depending on Bakura's paycheck. Not only that, but they had to share, unable to waste time, so the shower typically didn't even last more than ten minutes.

"O… Okay…" Ryou's hands shook inside Bakura's as the man helped him stand. Bakura kept Ryou close as he moved through the tiny living room and towards the only other room in the apartment: the bathroom.

It was a tight squeeze. There was barely enough room to walk in the tiny bathroom; there was a cracked sink in one corner, a toilet, and a puny standup shower. It was pretty dark in the room as well, for several light bulbs had blown, but the two couldn't afford to replace them.

The two undressed in silence. They had overcome their embarrassment of being seen naked in front of each other; they _had _to if they wanted to survive. Ryou was still shy, not wanting to be seen in such a manner, so Bakura rarely looked at him, for his sake.

However, this time, Bakura stole a glance of Ryou from the corner of his eye. Ryou was turned sideways; each bone stuck out dangerously from underneath taut, ghastly skin, looking like razor sharp knives. It almost looked like those bones were ready to pop right out of Ryou's body, for his skin was much too thin to be healthy.

Bakura sighed, tearing his eyes away as he slipped off his pants. His once beautifully sculpted arms were now nothing but skin and bone, and the rest of him had caved in the same way. He and Ryou were one in the same psychically now.

They kept their clothes in two little separate piles on the ugly tiled flooring. Bakura stepped into the shower first, Ryou following suit. Bakura started up the water, and it was icy for a brief second, gradually growing warm.

Bakura turned it up just warm enough to spare them from freezing. There was no _way _they would be able to bathe in the water that was so hot it nearly burned; it was too expensive for them.

They washed quickly, starting with their hair; they had to move over for each other to rinse off, but they didn't mind. After all, they were accustomed to living in such a manner. It wasn't so trivial to them anymore.

* * *

After bathing, the two decided to have dinner. Bakura had stacked their measly amount of groceries in one corner of the living room, for the apartment had no kitchen. There was a bathroom and a living room; nothing else.

In one corner of the living room was the groceries, stacked next to a pitcher of water Bakura had filled up from the bathroom sink.

In the opposite corner was a window that gave view to the outside world. It was the only window in the entire apartment, and was placed just so that the viewer could see down the main stairwell.

In the center of the room resided two wrinkled blankets, atop of each other; it was also what the two boys called a bed. It was truly a pathetic sight, but they had nothing else.

The two were currently seated near the little corner they called a kitchen. They were curled up together, like always. The two only owned two glasses and two plates, meaning they got one each. However, due to the water bill, they often had to reuse these materials every few days.

Tonight they were lucky to have any food at all. It may have just been water and nearly stale bread, but it was something.

Ryou's lips trembled as he took a small sip of his water, head perched underneath Bakura's breastbone. The water felt so cold it burned. He looked up at Bakura, whose eyes were distant as he nibbled on one corner of his slice of bread.

Bakura's stomach suddenly growled loudly, as if desperate for more. Ryou didn't even jump at the sound. He used to, but now he was so accustomed to it, he almost _expected _it to happen.

"…Hey, Kura…" Ryou murmured, nudging the elder with his forehead. "When do you…get paid?"

"Next week," Bakura replied gently, his white teeth taking another nibble of bread crust. "I doubt I can buy anymore food until after Christmas, though…"

_Oh… That's right. _Ryou bit his lip, looking away. _Christmas is in two weeks as of today… I had…forgotten…_

It was to be expected. Nothing ever changed on holidays, so the two never anticipated them. Why get their hopes up when they both knew nothing would ever change?

He cuddled closer to Bakura, curling as close to him as possible. To his surprise, Bakura lowered his head, resting his cheekbone atop of Ryou's fluffy head. Ryou raised his head slightly, noticing just how tired Bakura looked.

His once muscular features were hollowed out; his bones were visible from under his pale skin. His crimson eyes were dull with obvious exhaustion, enormous black circles underneath them. His lips were chapped so badly they looked like they were going to bleed, and he had windburn on his cheeks, accompanying the many bruises.

He couldn't remember when this change had started happening, however.

"I won't be home until late tomorrow," Bakura whispered, eyes fluttering shut. "I took another shift…"

"Kura… Why do you do this to yourself?" Ryou whispered, reaching for Bakura's free hand. Instead, Bakura moved it away, out of reach. "You're so stressed out and you're always so tired…"

"We need the money," Bakura murmured, eyes easing open. "I can't help that…"

Ryou felt his heart clench as he watched Bakura finish his piece of bread, before pulling away. He took a swig of water before rising to his feet. "I'm going to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow…"

Bakura made his way to the center of the living room before sinking to his knees. He crawled under the two flimsy blankets, bundling himself within them, as if cocooned. His back faced Ryou as he laid there, the blankets covering him, raised up to his neck.

Feeling suddenly lost, Ryou also stood up, having already finished. He padded over to their little makeshift bed, before lifting one corner, and crawling underneath it. He followed Bakura's example, and wrapped himself up as tightly as possible in an attempt to maintain the most amount of heat.

He scooted close to Bakura, the two of them wrapped up in their own little bundles of cloth. Ryou cuddled against the man, allowing his head to rest against Bakura's breast, vaguely feeling Bakura's hands slide up his back, holding him in place, protectively.

"Kura…" Ryou said softly, breaking his older brother's waves of near sleep, just slightly. "'Love you…"

"I love you too," Bakura mumbled, not even opening his eyes. He merely laid there, motionless, awaiting sleep to come.

The floor was often hard against Ryou's skull, for they had no pillows, but Ryou didn't mind that. He usually laid his head on Bakura's chest instead; it seemed so much more comfortable to him.

Ryou laid there for about three minutes, listening to Bakura's heartbeat, before he felt Bakura's chest cavity suddenly swell with deeper breathing, signaling he had indeed fallen asleep.

Ryou looked up at the man through the half-light, which was created by the darkness but was pierced by the lamps hanging outside the apartment doors as well. They could not block this out, for they had no curtains or blinds.

Bakura finally looked at peace. His mouth hung open slightly, the bones underneath his eyes looking almost hollow in sheer exhaustion. His breathing was deep and even, signaling the peace he felt. And yet, when he breathed, Ryou felt the man's ribs being practically crushed beneath his skull due to his protruding rib cage, signaling his unhealthy state. His legs, intertwined with Bakura's own, brushed against fading muscles. Practically glued to Bakura, Ryou felt the disgusting, almost bulge of Bakura's stomach, proving he was basically starving to death.

And yet, despite his appearance, Ryou still found the man as something beautiful. His spirit and compassion; he cared so much… Without Bakura, Ryou was sure he wouldn't even be alive.

Ryou closed his eyes, struggling to block out the crippling pains of hunger in his stomach. He knew Bakura tried his hardest to support the two of them, but groceries were barely even a necessity in the household. They ate just enough to stay alive.

Ryou glanced over at Bakura again, frowning a bit. He wondered just how hungry Bakura was; after all, Bakura often cut his already pathetic portions in half and would force Ryou to eat more of his own share. Sometimes, if he was lucky, Ryou would be full for a while; but that was because Bakura would sacrifice for him. Apparently, Bakura wanted him to be healthier than what he was; and in a sense, it was working. Ryou's stomach was concave, and dipped below the ribs, signaling he had enough food to at least stay alive for a while. But Bakura; his body was proof enough of malnourishment.

It made Ryou feel like crying; but then again, tears would do nothing.

With a saddened sigh, Ryou cuddled closer to Bakura, and closed his eyes, awaiting for the abyss of sleep to take him away from the painful world.

* * *

Ryou's school had cancelled classes for the day due to the snow. However, Bakura still had to work. He left well before sunrise and didn't get home until eight thirty that evening.

At the moment the two were seated in the living room, next to their pathetic bed. Ryou was on his knees, massaging Bakura's shoulders. Bakura's head was bowed, the man in sheer bliss.

"Kura… Your shoulders are like _marble," _Ryou said softly, kneading the area right about Bakura's neck. Bakura's whole body suddenly jerked, signaling just how tender the spot was. "You need to stop working so hard…"

"Why?" Bakura mumbled, eyelids fluttering. "With all these extra shifts… I'm might get a pretty fat Christmas bonus… Hopefully we'll get lucky…"

"Really?" Ryou began to rub his older brother's shoulders again, removing all the stress in the muscles. He jumped slightly as Bakura suddenly groaned, signaling just how stressed he actually was. "You think so?"

"…I do," Bakura murmured. "Ryou… If only you knew how hard it is for me to work there now. I'm always so tired, and the cycle never stops; I work at the cash register, go restock, go back to the cash out; it never ends. I can't even lift half of the goods now; I'm not nearly as strong as I used to be. But… I can't quit. I need this job…"

"I hope you get a promotion soon," Ryou murmured, driving a fist into Bakura's protruding bones. "You really deserve it, Kura."

"Thanks, Ryou." Bakura's severely chapped lips twitched slightly in a grin. "By the way, when do you get your report card?"

"It was supposed to be today, but classes were cancelled," Ryou said, a bit of a smile crossing his lips. "I think I did well."

"Good. I can't wait to see," Bakura murmured, whimpering slightly when Ryou hit a particularly sensitive spot on his shoulder. "How's art class going?"

"Amazing," Ryou breathed, his fingers rubbing at Bakura's taut skin. "We started painting the other day. It's really fun."

"Good to know you're enjoying yourself," Bakura replied, a gentle smile passing his lips. "Go ahead and stop. Let's eat before it gets too late."

Just like the night before, they merely dined on bread and water. However, near the end of the meal, Bakura pulled out a bright, shiny apple from the inside of his sweater, and placed it into Ryou's ivory hands.

Ryou just looked up at Bakura, totally dumfounded.

"I splurged a little bit after work," Bakura said with a shrug, still nibbling on his piece of bread. He tried to eat as slow as possible, for it seemed to make it taste better the longer it lasted. "My treat."

"I-I can't accept it," Ryou replied, trying to give it back, but Bakura wouldn't allow it. "You can't expect me to sit here and eat this in front of you, especially when you're practically starving to death!"

"I'm fine," Bakura lied, eyes downcast. "You need it more than I do."

"_Bakura." _Ryou spat, making the older one stiffen. Ryou rarely called him by his full name; he was definitely in for it now. "You're in far worse of a condition than I am-"

"I said I'm fine-"

"No, you aren't." Ryou prodded Bakura in his greatly swollen midsection. "What do you call this?"

Bakura didn't respond, but Ryou saw him redden in embarrassment. Ryou reached out then, placing the apple back into Bakura's hand.

They spoke nothing more of it. Ryou finished his piece of bread, Bakura soon after. When he finished, Bakura almost hesitantly bit into the fruit before him. Ryou watched him, his gaze obviously wanting for Bakura to keep going. However, after only four or five bites, Bakura stopped.

Ryou blinked, uncertain of what was happening when Bakura handed the apple back to him. Bakura's crimson eyes were glassy, and to Ryou's confusion, the man allowed his back to rest against the poorly insulated wall, cradling his stomach.

"Kura?" Ryou asked quietly, hesitantly. Bakura didn't answer, but Ryou saw the look of pain on his face. "What's wrong?"

"…I'm…" Bakura shook his head, trying to deepen his breathing. "I feel like…I'm gonna puke."

It was then Ryou realized it; Bakura _couldn't _eat anymore than what he normally did. His body was so accustomed to such pathetic portions it couldn't handle that much food at once.

Ryou sank to the floor at his brother's side, curling up against him without words. He gently touched Bakura's hand, smiling slightly when the older man gently grabbed his smaller one in his own.

Bakura's hand was always so warm, so secure; it was twice the size of his own and his fit perfectly in Bakura's because of this.

"I'm sorry," Ryou whispered, the apple forgotten in his free hand. "I'm so sorry…"

"It isn't your fault," Bakura replied, trying to ignore the agonizing pain in his gut. "Please, Ryou, don't let it hang over your head…"

"I just want things to be normal again," Ryou said softly, sounding suddenly upset. "When we didn't have to worry about all this…"

"Things change. We couldn't help the death," Bakura replied, resting his chin atop Ryou's head. "It'll all be okay soon. We'll get lucky someday soon, I promise. Everything will get better and we'll live happily and pleasantly again. I promise, Ryou…"

Ryou swallowed thickly as Bakura's thumb traveled slowly and smoothly across the back of his hand, sending waves of warmth throughout it. He closed his eyes, struggling to hold the sudden wetness in.

He buried his face into Bakura's chest, against those ribs he had learned to love. Bakura's arms snaked around him, warm and grossly thin. And yet, even in his older brother's loving embrace, Ryou wanted to cry.

* * *

Chapter 1: End.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely feedback everyone! Here's chapter two, as promised. It's a tad shorter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Ryou glanced up as he heard a knock at the front door. With hurried steps the teen went to the entrance, peeking through the peephole to find Bakura standing there. He was shaking, and he had a hand cupped about his lips…

Ryou removed the back of the chair from under the doorknob, which they always left there because the locks were loose and didn't work well. He opened the door, shooing Bakura inside. He closed the door again, replacing the chair, before turning to look at the snowy-haired man.

Bakura was trembling violently in cold, his pathetic sweater caked in snowflakes, and his sneakers – which were two sizes too small and falling apart at the seams – were damp with slush. Something red, however, caught Ryou's eye, right about Bakura's fingers.

"What's wrong with you?" Ryou asked softly, linking his bony hands about Bakura's wrist. It was disgusting how his fingers could wrap all the way around Bakura's wrist… "Let me see."

Hesitantly, Bakura lowered his hands. Ryou froze, unable to help but stare. Bakura's lip was busted open, blood spilling out like a waterfall.

"What happened?!" Ryou screamed. The teen only then noticed the lacerations on Bakura's upper arms, blood oozing through his thin sweater.

Bakura tried to speak, instead sending blood oozing into his hands, even more than previously. Ryou winced, taking Bakura around the elbow. "Come on. I'll try to get you cleaned up."

Ryou _did _try, but there was only so much he could do. The two didn't own bandages, gauze, or any type of disinfectant. He had washed Bakura's mouth out the best he could, and had managed to tear off a little strip of cloth from the bottom edge of the shirt he was wearing. He had wadded it, and pressed it against the near wound of Bakura's lip, using pressure to stem the bleeding.

After a while, the bleeding stopped, but Bakura looked a mess. His lip was a disgusting color, and was swollen from the injury. He could barely talk, let alone coherently.

"Did the gang get you again?" Ryou asked, swallowing slightly when Bakura nodded. Ryou sighed. The two had moved back into the living room after doctoring Bakura's injuries the best as possible, now curled up together.

"It's why I was late," Bakura slurred, pulling Ryou into his lap. Ryou allowed himself to rest his head against Bakura's chest, legs folded underneath him. Bakura's thin but warm arms snaked about Ryou's back, holding him close. "I'm sorry…"

Ryou nuzzled Bakura, forehead brushing a protruding rib bone. As gross as it seemed, Ryou didn't mind it. His hands were so cold, and he wanted nothing more than for Bakura to hold them, but he loved the way Bakura held him in such a close embrace more.

He was so warm… Ryou sighed, closing his eyes, inhaling his brother's scent. It was slightly tainted by the haze of blood, for some of the substance had gotten on Bakura's sweater. He didn't want to move…

A hand suddenly stroked his hair, and Ryou looked up slightly, into Bakura's crimson eyes. Bakura pulled his fingers through Ryou's snowy locks, resting his chin atop Ryou's head. "'Love you…"

Even though his speech was slurred, Ryou understood him. He smiled slightly. "I…love you too."

Bakura smiled slightly, but it quickly faded. He sighed a bit, ribs crushed against Ryou's chest. Ryou blinked, looking up at him with eyes filled with a dying innocence.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked softly, pressing his body as close as he could against Bakura's own. Bakura's stomach growled, but Ryou ignored it. "You look upset…"

"…I have to work overtime tomorrow," Bakura muttered. "I won't be home until after you go to bed-"

"I'll stay up and wait for you," Ryou cut in, leaning back enough so he could stare into Bakura's dead eyes. "I'll wait as long as I have to…"

"No, you won't," Bakura responded gently, hugging Ryou closer in an attempt at keeping the grossly thin teen warm. "You need your rest. It's a school night."

"Forget school," Ryou muttered, clutching as Bakura's sweater. "I don't even see why I go… It's not like I'm gonna go to college or anything…"

"Ryou…" Bakura said softly, holding Ryou with one arm, using the other to stroke the boy's hair. "You have no idea of how much I wish I could give you…"

"It's all _his _fault," Ryou suddenly growled, eyes growing wet. "Dad never cared, Bakura. We were nothing to him…"

"Ryou, I don't think-"

"He walked out on us when we needed him most," Ryou growled. Two little teardrops eased out of his suddenly angry brown eyes. "And Mom needed him… He didn't love her, either, did he? He's such a coward… He'd better he glad I haven't seen him since then… I'd kill him… I'd kill him…"

Bakura rubbed Ryou's back as the boy began to tremble. Ryou always got so upset with the mention of their father, even more than when they talked about their mother, who Ryou loved even more…

When they were younger, their mom stayed at home while their father worked. One winter was particularly harsh, and their mother had become deathly ill. Bakura, at the time, was fifteen, Ryou thirteen. In the end, they couldn't save her. Bakura vaguely recalled something about too much fluid being in her lungs…

Ryou was the one most torn up about losing his mother. Bakura tried to comfort him, but was also quite upset about the situation. And yet, even when he saw his sons this way, their father did nothing. In fact, not even a month after his wife's death, their father just disappeared one day, and never returned. The two boys had been on their own ever since.

What was sad was that their father was very much alive, to the best of their knowledge.

However, when their mother died, they received basically nothing. Since their mother had no job, all of the belongings belonged to their father, since they were bought in his name, with his money. And although it wasn't right, they could do nothing.

Bakura snapped out of his musings as Ryou suddenly hit him. The punch was weak, but it still hurt Bakura, for he hurt all over as it was.

"It's his fault we're like this," Ryou snarled, hitting Bakura again. "If he hadn't left in the first place…"

Ryou was crying. Bakura sighed at this, hugging Ryou tighter. Ryou hiccupped softly, crushed against Bakura's exposed bones and thin skin as he buried his head into Bakura's chest. Bakura was so close to him Ryou couldn't breathe.

"Don't think about him," Bakura whispered into Ryou's ear. "He's nothing but a coward… A pathetic, lying, coward."

"I hate him." Ryou was beginning to sob, oblivious to Bakura's touch. "I want to hurt him… I really do…"

Bakura said nothing. He just held Ryou and let him cry, knowing Ryou needed time.

* * *

Ryou blinked drowsily as he was pulled out his slumber by the sound of knocking. He sat there a few more seconds before he realized it was coming from the front door.

He hurriedly climbed out bed, shivering at the climate change, and made his way to the door. He peered out to find Bakura standing before the door, shivering like always.

Just like before, Ryou moved the chair and ushered Bakura inside.

However, after making it only two steps into the apartment, Bakura stumbled before collapsing to the floor. Without a second thought Ryou went closer, over to the man's side, and tried to help him up.

Bakura was grossly pale. Ryou didn't like this, at all. He noticed that when he helped Bakura to his feet, the man had to lean against him, knees wobbling like jelly under him.

"Kura…" Ryou noticed the man was nearly asleep against his shoulder. "You need to stop this… You're killing yourself with that job…"

"I can't," Bakura said softly, breath warm on his brother's neck. "I need those shifts because we need money… I can't afford to relax…"

"You can when you're so exhausted you can barely stand up on your own," Ryou hissed back in a response. "Go lay down. I'll get you something to eat."

Ryou helped Bakura into bed. He laid him down on the floor and swathed him with the blankets. He hurried over to the little corner of the living room, rummaging around for a moment or two. He made his way back over to the makeshift bed, a glass of water and a chunk of bread in his hands.

Ryou paused before the bed, noticing how Bakura's eyelids were fluttering. The man was obviously trying to stay awake, but he was fighting so hard he seemed like he was going to make himself faint.

"Here." Ryou set the glass down, and helped Bakura sit up. When the man was back upright, he handed both of the goods to the grossly thin teenager before taking a seat at his side. He watched Bakura eat; the man was barely even touching the goods before him, seeming totally uninterested.

"What time is it?" Ryou asked.

"…Two-thirty." Bakura's eyes slid shut, his whole body feeling like it had been crushed due to his exhaustion. "I just…" He reached out, handing the piece of bread and the water back to Ryou, who merely blinked at him, confused. "I just…want to go to bed, Ry…"

"But you need to eat," Ryou said, eyeing Bakura's stomach. "You're not going to get any better-"

"Ryou… I need some rest." Bakura said, lying back down amidst the blankets, curling up within them. "Please… I can't even see straight…"

Ryou gave up, knowing that even though Bakura needed as much food as he could get, sleep was probably more important at the moment.

He put the materials back in the corner before deciding to join Bakura in bed. He crawled under the blankets, incasing himself within them before moving closer to his older brother. Bakura had already fallen asleep.

Ryou sighed softly, not wanting to wake his brother up. He cuddled as close as he possibly could, resting his head against Bakura's chest and intertwining his legs with Bakura's. He took one of Bakura's hands, holding it gently.

Bakura's heartbeat floated throughout his skull like a melody. It was, to Ryou, the most beautiful sound in the entire world.

_I wish it didn't have to be this way. _Ryou closed his beautiful brown eyes, leaning more into his brother's frail form in an attempt at maintaining the most amount of warmth possible. _I'm just…afraid I'm going to lose you. You keep killing yourself with all this work… We may need the money, but… I just wish there was an easier way…_

But Ryou knew they weren't that lucky.

* * *

For the next few days, Ryou woke up in the middle of the night crying. For the third day in a row Ryou woke up sobbing, getting teardrops all over Bakura's shirt.

Bakura awoke by the noise, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he sat up. Ryou was curled up in a ball on the floor, crying so hard he was barely breathing.

"Ryou…" Bakura wrapped his arms about Ryou's shoulders. He moved Ryou closer, pulling the unnaturally thin boy into his lap. Ryou only cried harder at this, weakly resting his forehead against Bakura's chest. Bakura sighed gently. "It's okay, Ryou…"

He wrapped his arms about Ryou so tight he squeezed the breath out of him. Ryou's head buried further into Bakura's chest cavity as the rest of his body was crushed against him. Bakura snaked his hands up Ryou's back, rubbing and patting at his back. Ryou hiccupped, trembling violently against Bakura.

Bakura took Ryou about the chin and tilted his head upwards. With a thin finger he brushed the tears from Ryou's face, which was obviously stained now.

It took a little while, but Ryou finally calmed down.

Once his tears had dried up and his breathing had calmed, the two got back into bed together. This time, Bakura wrapped himself about Ryou, holding him so protectively, but so gently… He wanted Ryou to feel safe.

Ryou sniffled, glancing up into his brother's face. Bakura smiled, just slightly. His lip was still busted, blossomed into an ugly shade of purple. And even though his crimson eyes showed nothing but exhaustion, he didn't seem bothered by the fact he was kept awake by Ryou…

"You're…always so warm," Ryou murmured, cuddling closer. Bakura smiled, burying his nose into Ryou's hair.

"I just wished we had heat," Bakura replied with a small sigh, breath warm against Ryou's skin. "It'd be so much easier to live this way if we could at least stay warm…"

"It…could be worse, I suppose," Ryou mumbled. "We could be living out on a street corner somewhere, with no food or water… Or if we were been separated… I wouldn't have…been able to handle that…"

"Me neither," Bakura responded, curling his legs about Ryou's, arms tightening about the small of his back.

For a brief moment, all was silent. Ryou, curious, asked softly, "Kura… What time do you have to work tomorrow?"

"I only have one shift… And I go in at noon…" Bakura smiled a little. "So I'll be able to talk to you before you go to school tomorrow…"

"I'm glad," Ryou said with a bit of a grin. "By the way… Can I stay after school tomorrow for a little while?"

"Why?" Bakura inquired, frowning a bit. "Ryou, you know I don't like you walking home once it gets dark-"

"But… There's supposed to be a special art meeting tomorrow. My art teacher said she really wants me to stay. It's supposed to be some meeting where you experiment with different types of media, and I really want to try it out…"

"…Okay." Bakura smiled a little. "You can. Just don't stay too late. You know how dangerous it can be to walk alone after dark…"

"I know." Ryou smiled, nuzzling Bakura a bit. "Thank you for letting me…"

"Don't thank me. You deserve a chance…" Bakura nuzzled Ryou back, burying his nose in his snowy locks. "I just wish I could give you more than I what give you…"

Ryou blinked when Bakura suddenly turned away, a cough slipping over his lips. It sounded like mucus was clogged inside Bakura's chest…

"Are you okay?" Ryou asked, looking up at him.

Bakura bobbed his head, forcing himself to grin. "I think so, yeah…"

"That sounded pretty nasty… Are you sure you're alright?" Ryou reached up, one pale hand coming out from under the blanket. He placed a hand on Bakura's forehead, and frowned. "You don't have a fever…"

"I told you, I'm okay," Bakura replied. He was so hungry, so tired, but he didn't want to worry Ryou… "Don't worry so much."

"…Okay… But… If you start feeling bad, stay home and rest. You can't afford to get sick, Kura." Ryou smiled slightly again. "Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Bakura smiled a bit. "Now get some sleep yourself. It's really late and you need your rest. You have school tomorrow."

"I'll be fine," Ryou reassured him with a smile. "But since you asked so nicely I'll do it for you…"

"That's what I thought." Bakura placed a quick peck on Ryou's forehead. "Love ya."

"I love you too," Ryou answered softly, allowing his eyes to slide shut. "So much…"

He vaguely felt Bakura's arms tighten around him. Ryou giggled at this, eyes falling shut. If only he could escape his problems for a little longer…

Bakura waited until he was sure Ryou had fallen asleep to groan. However, he did so quietly, as to not awaken Ryou.

His chest felt so tight… Like it was going to burst. He knew it was probably a liquid buildup… But what if it was something more than that?

_I really hope it isn't a sickness… _Bakura looked down at Ryou, biting his lip. _If I get sick… There's no way we'll be able to survive. I can't afford a doctor's visit without insurance… And I can't even afford over-the-counter medicine at the moment._

Bakura smiled at Ryou's sleeping face. He looked like an angel…

_Someone help us… Let us be lucky just this once this holiday… _Bakura stroked Ryou's hair. In his sleep, Ryou made a small sound, mumbling the teen's name before inching closer. _Please… I don't want anything special… I just want us to be able to survive…together._

With an unhappy sigh, Bakura closed his eyes. He was thinking far too hard to sleep. His mind was abuzz with thoughts…

He coughed a little, noticing that when he did so, his lungs ached and his chest cavity tightened so much he thought it was going to burst open…

_Just let us be a little luckier. _Bakura swallowed another cough, trying to resist the sensation as he slowly fell asleep. _Just this once._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2: End.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter... I think it's a bit upsetting, but I hope you guys like it anyway.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Ryou awoke to the sound of coughing. He groggily opened his eyes, noticing Bakura wasn't in bed with him. Instead, the man was standing near the window, coughing into a bony hand.

Ryou frowned at this, and sat up. Bakura finally stopped coughing, and, able to feel someone watching him, turned around to find Ryou staring at him. He forced himself to grin, "Morning."

"…Your cough is getting worse," Ryou said, eyes shimmering with concern. "I told you if you got any worse you should just stay at home…"

"I'm fine," Bakura muttered, no longer able to look into Ryou's eyes. He turned, glancing out of the window. He shivered beneath his flimsy sweater, chilled to the bone.

He heard the floorboards creak, signaling Ryou was getting out of bed. Bakura didn't move an inch as the boy approached him or as Ryou's hands snaked up his back. He glanced at Ryou, who didn't hesitate in reaching up to feel Bakura's forehead.

Ryou scowled. "You're really warm… I think you have a fever, Kura."

"So?" Bakura muttered, slipping his cold hands into his pockets. "There's no way I can stay home…"

"But you're sick," Ryou protested, clutching at the man's arm. "You aren't going to heal any if you don't rest!"

"I can't." Bakura sighed, pulling away from the scrawny teenager. Already entirely dressed for work, Bakura headed towards the front door. "I have to go."

"But Bakura-" Ryou started, but halted when Bakura turned around to look at him. The man had a strange look of determination in his tired eyes…

"I have to do this," Bakura murmured. "I can't quit now."

It wasn't just because of the money, and Ryou knew this. Bakura's pride would not allow him to merely give up so easily…

"…All right." Ryou sighed. "But… If you start feeling any worse…" He approached Bakura, hugging the young man. "Please come home…"

"…Okay." Bakura returned the embrace, squeezing Ryou gently. "I'll keep that in mind. See you later, Ry."

* * *

It seemed like with each passing day Bakura's cold was growing worse. He was so congested and was coughing so hard he nearly cried. However, despite Ryou's wishes, he kept going to work every day…

It was around six. Ryou was in the living room, trying to do homework when there was a loud, rapid series of knocks at the front door.

Ryou checked to see who it was before he opened it. Bakura was standing there, his eyes bright with excitement. He hurried inside, closing the door behind himself.

"You look awfully happy about something," Ryou said curiously, giving his older brother a loving hug. "Are you gonna tell me why?"

"Oh, definitely." Bakura returned the embrace, making it so tight Ryou gasped. Bakura coughed roughly, and sniffed, making sure to move his head away as to not do the action in Ryou's face. "You're gonna love this news…"

"Why? What?" Ryou asked, truly excited now.

"My paycheck, right?" Bakura pulled back, before holding a vanilla colored envelope in Ryou's face. "But…!" Bakura moved the envelope out of the way, revealing a smaller, darker one. "Check it out! A bonus!"

"Kura, that's wonderful!" Ryou hugged his brother again, heart swelling in amazement. "Wow… How much more did you get?"

"Quite a bunch." Bakura gave a cheeky grin. "I told you all my hard work would pay off. Now I can go ahead and pay for rent in advance… It'll be one less thing for us to worry about in the months to come." Bakura beamed, squeezing Ryou even tighter. "If there's some left over, I might be able to get you a nice little present…"

"A…present?" Ryou asked slowly, hesitantly. He wracked his brain for a brief moment; he hadn't received a gift from anyone at all, let alone on Christmas, since…

"Yeah, a present." Bakura kissed the tip of Ryou's ear, making the younger blush slightly. "You'd like that, right?" He pulled back a bit. "I mean… Would you be happy?"

"…Well… I'd love it, but… I'd feel upset with the fact I couldn't get you anything," Ryou said softly, looking down at his feet. "I mean… I just…"

"I understand," Bakura said, resting his chin atop Ryou's head as he pulled the boy closer. "I just want to make you happy."

"…Thank you," Ryou murmured, head resting against Bakura's chest. He closed his eyes, listening to the man's heartbeat. It was gentle and floated aimlessly throughout his tired brain. And yet, despite this, Bakura's breathing sounded rattled. It was like his lungs were clogged. This worried Ryou a bit…

The younger looked up into Bakura's eyes, and said softly, "Kura… Instead of a present… Can you buy yourself some medicine instead?"

"Why would I do that?" Bakura asked.

"I don't want you getting any sicker than you already are," Ryou said softly, eyes softening in concern. "Please? Do it for me?"

"…Ry… I really don't…"

"Bakura, please. I'd much rather see you healthy… That's a good enough present for me," Ryou said gently, his body pressed against Bakura's protruding bones.

"…Okay, Ryou." The man sighed softly. "I guess I'll do it…just for you."

"Thank you…" Ryou smiled against Bakura's chest. He pulled back, grabbing Bakura's hands, which were rather warm in his icy ones. Bakura continued to clutch the envelopes in his fingers. "Come on. Let's go ahead and eat. I'm pretty hungry."

Bakura followed Ryou into their little makeshift kitchen, keeping the letters tight in his hands. Ryou prepared dinner for the two of them; bread and water, just like always.

Bakura half-listened to Ryou talk while they ate. Ryou was all smiles, saying how proud he was of him, how well he was doing in school, how happy he was about his success…

Bakura wasn't really listening, if at all. He merely nodded as if he understood. He was just so wrapped up in his own thoughts at the moment to think properly about what Ryou was telling him…

_I know I just told him I would buy medicine, but… I really want to get him something nice. _Bakura took a bite of his bread, ignoring his chest and stomach pain to the best of his ability. _I just can't stand to see him living like this anymore._

_What could I get him? _Bakura wondered further, chewing thoughtfully. _I know he likes art, but that stuff is pretty expensive these days. Maybe someday soon, but definitely with only a few bucks. Maybe some warm clothes… Ryou really could use them…_

"Kura?" Ryou waved a hand in Bakura's face. "Are you listening?"

"Huh?" Bakura blinked in surprise before forcing a smile. "Ah, sorry. I kind of spaced out for a moment or two there…"

"Well, anyway, like I was saying…"

Bakura yawned quietly, struggling not to cough. He knew Ryou was right; he probably _did _need to buy some medicine to get rid of that disgusting cough he had, but… He wanted to make Ryou happy. He really just wanted to do that… It was one of the largest goals Bakura had set for himself.

He just wanted to see Ryou happy and smiling again. He was tired of seeing the teen so down all the time. Even when the kid was all smiles and laughter and stories, Bakura knew he was suffering inside. They were still short on food, and Ryou deserved so many new things, but…

_I need to keep working for him. _Bakura sighed again, clearing his throat. _I need to try to give him everything I can…_

The money in his hands felt suddenly heavy, like rocks.

Bakura glanced down at the envelopes, swallowing. _The only problem now is to buy medicine like I said I would for our sakes… Or go out and buy something for Ryou just to see him happy. He definitely won't be happy about it, but… If I get him something that he really needs, then it's okay… Right?_

_Right?_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3: End.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I think I'm getting sick. :( Anyway, thanks for all the reviews everyone! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

That night Ryou had nightmares. Outrageous dreams that his brother was dying…

In his dream Bakura began to suffocate due to the fluid pooled in his lungs, fever at a dangerous level. Bakura, miserable, had finally passed away in Ryou's arms.

Ryou awoke from this nightmare sobbing violently. Bakura had awoken because of the noise, and had done his best to comfort Ryou, but he wasn't having much success. In fact, Ryou was even fighting him.

Ryou was currently lying on his back on the floor. Bakura was straddling Ryou's waist, trying to hold Ryou still. However, the teen was screaming and flailing, not wanting to be contained.

"Ryou, calm down! It was only a dream!" Bakura shouted over Ryou's pain-filled, loud cries. "Ryou!"

"You promised!" Ryou sobbed, managing to snag one arm free before punching Bakura square in the chest. He hit him over and over again, "You promised me, you promised…"

"Promised what?!" Bakura cried out a bit as Ryou's fist collided with one of his protruding bones. "Ryou, chill-"

"No!" Ryou sobbed, struggling aimlessly under Bakura. "Y-You promised…"

"Ryou!" Bakura, truly uncertain of what else to do, pulled back a hand, and slapped Ryou across the face. He really didn't want to resort to that, but Ryou didn't even seem to hear him.

To his relief, at his attack, Ryou's broken eyes cleared of their previous fog, confirming Bakura's assumptions. Ryou had been partially hallucinating, thinking his nightmare was actually reality.

"B… Baku…" Ryou's hurt eyes overflowed tears. Huge droplets cascaded down his hollow cheeks, eyes almost instantly turning red. "B-Bakura…"

"It's okay, Ry," Bakura whispered, getting off of his younger brother. Ryou didn't move, however. Bakura sighed, and stooped down, scooping Ryou up lengthwise in his bony arms. He barely managed to lift Ryou high enough so that he could move the boy into his lap.

Almost instantly Ryou threw his arms around Bakura's neck, sobbing into the area just below his collarbone, which protruded grossly. He curled up against his brother, folding his legs about him, getting as close to Bakura as possible.

Bakura, a bit hesitantly, allowed his hands to snake up Ryou's back, resting against the protruding bones. He just sat there, though, unsure of what to say.

"I thought I lost you," Ryou sobbed, hugging Bakura as tight as he possibly could. "You have no idea how scared I was… I really thought that… That…"

Ryou pulled back slightly, doing his best to wipe the tears from his eyes. He sniffled loudly, shaking his head as he still tried, but failed, to rub away the teardrops.

"Ry… What did you dream about?" Bakura asked slowly, tentatively.

"Y-You…" A few more teardrops dribbled down Ryou's hollow face. "Y-You died," he said softly, beginning to cry all over again.

"…Ryou…" Bakura sighed, wrapping Ryou up in his arms. He rocked Ryou back and forth like a newborn baby, quietly telling him it was going to be okay and that he was here now. Ryou's sobbing quieted, but he didn't stop crying.

"I don't want to lose you," Ryou said softly, nuzzling Bakura almost desperately. "Please… Don't ever leave me…"

"I'm not going to leave you," Bakura said, struggling to hold back a cough. "I'm going to get better really soon, okay? Everything is going to be fine-"

"It isn't just that you're sick," Ryou said suddenly, looking into his brother's eyes. "You're starving, exhausted, and you're always getting hurt by those men. What if one day you just don't make it through…?"

"I won't let that happen, Ryou, I swear," Bakura said, placing a kiss on Ryou's forehead. "I promise you."

"You can't guarantee that," Ryou said softly, brokenly. "You don't know just how bad they may hurt you-"

"I may not be able to fight them, but I won't let them _kill _me, Ryou." Bakura smiled a bit. "I'm not stupid."

"You already said they overpower you," Ryou whispered back.

"Panic can make you do wonderful things. I'm sure I'd have enough adrenaline to outrun them," Bakura joked, rubbing away the tears on Ryou's cheeks. "Just calm down. It's all going to be alright, I promise."

"…Okay." Ryou slumped against his brother, inhaling his intoxicating scent, feeling his bones, loving his warmth… "I trust you."

* * *

Bakura sighed softly to himself. The money in the bottom of his pants pocket felt extremely heavy suddenly…

He coughed roughly into his palm as he stood outside the shop, gazing in through the window. The snow flurried about him as he stood there on the sidewalk, totally freezing, but he wasn't sure of whether or not to get Ryou the item he had set his eyes on…

Swallowing, Bakura barged into the little shop, sighing in relief as a wave of heat crashed over him. He glanced around, feeling suddenly strange. Everything looked so fancy to him, for he had nothing.

With uncertain hands, he snagged the desired item off the shelf, holding it nearly frostbitten fingers. He swallowed. _Well, here goes nothing. I hope he won't be too upset about this later…_

With shaking fingers, Bakura slowly made his way to the front register. A woman looked up from her magazine at him, and smiled, much to his surprise. "Find everything okay?"

"Y-Yes," Bakura stammered. It made him extremely nervous, speaking to strangers, especially at stores.

She flashed another grin at him, and rung up the item before her. Bakura stood there for a long moment, brain racing. Then, she glanced up at him, and asked, "Would you like this wrapped? It'll be a few extra, but…"

"Yes. Go ahead." Bakura scanned the many rows of paper sitting behind the counter, and smiled slightly at the pastel blue one. "I'll go with the blue one."

"All right." She snagged it off the back counter, along with a gift box. Bakura watched her safely tuck it away into the box before neatly wrapping it, making sure every corner was even and folded properly so it would look nice.

"Do you think it'll make a good present?" Bakura asked nervously. "I'm pretty new to this, so…"

"Who's it for?" the girl asked, taping down another strip.

"My little brother," Bakura said, leaning on the counter, and clutching his money tightly in his fist. "He could really use one, so I said why not…"

"I think he'll like it," the woman replied, setting the now wrapped parcel atop the counter. She glanced at the computer screen for a brief moment, and told Bakura the price.

Bakura paid her, received a few coins back in change, and quickly grabbed the gift in his hands. He thanked the woman and slipped out of the store, and into the snowy world.

By the time he got home Ryou had already worried himself sick.

"Where were you?" Ryou demanded, wringing his hands together. "You're almost an hour late! Do you have any idea-"

"I had to go get something," Bakura muttered, kicking off his shoes whilst hiding the present behind his back.

"Oh!" Ryou brightened a bit. "Did you get your medicine today?"

Bakura stiffened. "Well… Ry… About that…"

Ryou froze as Bakura pulled out the box from behind his back. Almost instantly tears swelled up in Ryou's beautiful eyes.

"You _promised _me you wouldn't do this!" Ryou yelled, struggling to hold the tears in. "How are you going to buy any medicine now?!"

"Christmas isn't supposed to be about yourself," Bakura whispered, making his way over to one free corner. He gently set the box down, alone, for they didn't have a tree. "And it's not even a week away, so…"

"I can't believe you," Ryou murmured. "You promised me you wouldn't…"

"Ryou, calm down. I have a bit of money left over. In a couple of days I'll have enough to go buy some medicine. I just wanted to get your present first…"

That was a lie. Bakura had already used his paycheck to pay for rent in advance and for the monthly bills. He had blown the remainder on that present… He was broke again. And next payday wasn't until after New Year's. But there was no way he could tell Ryou that…

"…Still… You shouldn't have gotten me anything," Ryou muttered, still upset.

"Come on, don't be that way," Bakura murmured, hugging Ryou from behind. Ryou's eyes slid closed as the warmth of Bakura's body radiated onto him. "We can handle it. It's all going to be fine, I told you. You worry too much. I have this under control."

That too was a lie. Bakura's chest, at the moment, was so clogged he could barely breathe. He hadn't coughed in a while that day so nothing was freeing itself yet. His lungs felt so tight…

He needed medicine, and he knew it. But wasn't Ryou's happiness more important than his own well-being?

* * *

Chapter 4: End.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the feedback! I really appreciate it guys! CX

**Important: **So... I miscounted the days. With the rate this is going this fic will be finished on Christmas eve. So! There will not be a chapter posted on Christmas eve. Instead, the final chap will be posted Christmas day. However, to make up for it, I'll make sure the final chapter is nice and long, and has a fluff overload! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Ryou was still a bit upset about the whole present thing the next morning. Bakura had realized this when they had woken up; he had hugged Ryou, giving him a warm 'good morning', but Ryou hadn't even answered.

Bakura had treated the both of them to a nice hot shower that morning as well. They had just climbed in a few minutes ago.

Bakura had noticed, though, that Ryou distanced himself quite a lot inside the shower. Normally they were close together, but Ryou had almost purposefully pressed himself against the grimy wall of the standup shower…

Bakura tipped his head back, rinsing the thick suds from his hair. When he managed to remove them all, he glanced over at Ryou, as if asking him if he needed the water stream next.

To his surprise, Ryou wasn't even paying attention, instead keeping his gaze locked on his bare feet, surrounded by little water puddles.

"Ry?" Bakura frowned. "You okay?"

Ryou just nodded, not looking up or answering in the slightest.

Bakura quirked an eyebrow, leaning towards the scrawny male, and made a move to grab Ryou's wrist. Much to his surprise, Ryou jerked it away, out of reach.

"Ryou, what's wrong with you?" Bakura asked, eyes narrowing a bit. "You're acting bizarre."

The boy looked up, and Bakura blinked at the moisture collected on his cheeks. Bakura knew it wasn't from the showerhead; Ryou hadn't stepped under the water since they entered the shower. But…why was he crying?

"Ryou…?" Bakura asked again, this time quite concerned. Ryou looked away, as if ashamed. Bakura frowned, quickly grabbing Ryou's wrists, and jerked him a bit closer. Ryou cried out softly at this, but Bakura ignored it. "Ry, talk to me."

Ryou let out a choked sob, suddenly edging closer to Bakura. Bakura bit his lip, hesitantly wrapping his arms about Ryou's back, swallowing as his fingers brushed that of protruding bone and fading muscle.

"Why are you crying?" Bakura whispered into Ryou's ear, feeling Ryou's breathing increase against him. Ryou, however, didn't answer, and Bakura was forced to guess. "Worried…?"

Ryou nodded slightly against Bakura's chest. Bakura sighed and tipped his head back, causing a spew of water to spill over his face. He dug his fingers into Ryou's back, straightening up again. He stared directly into Ryou's eyes then, and flashed a grin. "I told you. You worry far too much for your own good, Ry. It's all going to be okay."

"…Still…" Ryou nuzzled Bakura; the water cascading over the two of them. "I can't help it…"

"It's unhealthy. Please, just relax…"

"I'm trying; I just…get super worried about all this…" Ryou sighed, somewhat embarrassed. "I don't see why, I just…"

"I understand," Bakura replied softly, letting Ryou go. He still held him about the wrists, however. "But please, Ryou, you're seriously stressing yourself out. Just calm down."

Ryou smiled a bit, wiping at his face with a dripping hand. "I'm sorry." His grin widened a little more. "Y-You're right…"

Bakura said nothing, but his smile told everything.

* * *

_Three more days till Christmas. _Truth be told, Ryou was a bit excited. Even though Christmas was typically nothing more than just an average day for the two of them, Ryou, for some bizarre reason, felt anticipation for the holiday.

_It can't be because of that gift. There's something more to it. _Ryou chewed on the end of his pencil, as gross as it was, in thought. _But I can't place my finger on it…_

Ryou jumped at the knock at the door. He, like everyday, opened it to find Bakura standing there, waiting. Why the landlord hadn't given them two keys was beyond them…

Bakura was smiling when he opened the door. His pale cheeks were bright red with windburn and his lips were chapped. His eyes were a bit watery from the cold, but even then, he was grinning.

"You look happy today," Ryou said softly, closing the door behind him. "Did something happen?"

"Well…" Ryou blinked as Bakura rooted around in the small, plastic bag he was holding. He blinked in surprise at the shiny red bottle Bakura pulled out. "I suppose so, yes."

Ryou looked at it for a long moment before he figured out what it was. His head shot up, "where did you get this?!"

It was a bottle of medicine. It looked pretty expensive, for it was in a fancy bottle, and the price sticker on the side wasn't much of a lie either.

"I don't know." Bakura held it up to eye level, studying it under the lights. "But at work I've been coughing nonstop. The boss yelled at me the other day, saying that if I didn't heal up soon I'd have to stay at home. I guess some little secret Santa bought it for me, having overheard the conversation… Because when I got to my station today, it was inside a pretty little gift box with my name on it…"

"Bakura… That's just…" Ryou took Bakura's hands, beaming. "That's wonderful. Do you have any idea who gave it to you?"

"No. There wasn't a 'from' name on the gift box." Bakura frowned. "I wish I could say thank you, but I don't know who on earth gave it to me."

"Well, either way, we're still grateful for their donation, right?" Ryou smiled up at the man, happiness radiating from him.

"Yep! I guess it's a good thing I bought you a present with that money then…" Bakura glanced almost thoughtfully at the corner, where the lone gift was sitting. "By the way, Christmas is in a few days… Are you excited?"

"Yeah," Ryou confessed, holding Bakura's hand as he cuddled up to him. "Really excited…"

"It just feels weird, having a partially 'normal' Christmas," Bakura said with a deep chuckle, chin resting atop Ryou's head in his fluffy hair. "I guess someone was watching out for us this year."

"A miracle, more like it," Ryou joked.

"Yeah. I suppose so." Bakura placed several kisses on Ryou's forehead, making the younger one giggle and blush a little. "A nice little Christmas miracle."

Bakura pulled away, making Ryou blink. Bakura peeled off the plastic about the cap, breaking the seal of the new medicine. He unscrewed the cap, and, after reading the instructions, poured a thick sum into the cap.

Ryou watched the man down it in two gulps. Bakura gasped loudly, screwing the cap beack on with a disgusted look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"That stuff tasted _horrible."_ Bakura said, shaking his head. "Gross. I guess that's a sign it's pretty powerful though…"

"You at least got your medicine," Ryou said softly, nuzzling his brother lovingly. "That's all that matters."

"Yeah." Bakura placed a loving kiss atop Ryou's head. "I suppose so."

* * *

Chapter 5: End.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Have the automated e-mails been acting up for anyone else besides me?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

"Morning, sunshine," was the first thing Bakura said when he awoke the following day. He stretched a bit, squeezing Ryou tightly, and making the teen giggle. He placed a kiss on Ryou's forehead before burying his nose into Ryou's beautiful, soft hair.

"Morning," Ryou said softly, smiling. He giggled, louder this time, as his brother playfully nipped at his ear. "Kura, stop it!"

"You're no fun," Bakura said with a chuckle, pulling Ryou closer. Ryou, at this action, smiled widely, for warmth radiated from Bakura, early morning light making his skin glow.

Bakura clasped his hands over Ryou's, pulling the boy even closer, and placed another tender kiss atop his head, beaming.

They laid like that for a while, bathing in the early morning light, together.

"Do you have off work today?" Ryou asked, cocking his head to look into Bakura's eyes.

Bakura smiled a little. "Yeah. The boss said I already took too many shifts, so I couldn't go to work today."

"Well, I'm off too," Ryou said, giggling as Bakura buried his nose into his hair. "What should we do today?"

"Hm." Bakura scratched his chin. "The library? It's technically the only place we can go to relax at the moment…"

"Sure." Ryou giggled as Bakura poked him in the side. "Kura, stop it! That tickles…"

"Oh, really?" Bakura playfully repeated the action a few times, making Ryou laugh, which was, to Bakura, the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Kura, stop! I need to go get ready," Ryou said, trying to detangle himself from his brother. Bakura allowed him to do so. Ryou hurriedly climbed out of bed, and hurried towards the bathroom. Bakura watched him go, before he allowed himself to sigh.

He ran a hand through his messy bangs as he glanced down at himself. He was wearing his pajamas; he and Ryou both owned three pairs of clothes. Two normal 'outside' outfits and a pair of 'night' wear. Both of their pajamas consisted of a sweatshirt and sweatpants; the only differences between the two was the colors.

Bakura almost glared down at the lump of a stomach that was showing through his sweatshirt. He and Ryou had been eating a little more than usual lately… So why wasn't it going away in the slightest? It was only there because he was hungry all the time, right?

Ryou came out of the bathroom not even five minutes later. He was already changed into one of his outfits; a pair of jeans and a thick shirt, with sleeves that cut off at the elbows. It had been a long-sleeved shirt at one point, the sleeves had unraveled to the elbows. Ryou tugged on his flimsy little sweater, grinning from ear to ear. "You ready?"

"Not yet. Give me two minutes," Bakura said with a chuckle. He got out of bed and hurried into the bathroom. After taking care of necessities, he pulled off his clothing to change. He couldn't help but stare into the cracked, dirty mirror above the ugly sink, though…

How could Ryou love him when he looked like this? How could he stand to _touch _him?

Bakura sighed, tracing the skin. His bones stuck out like butcher knives, looking like they were going to bust right through his skin. He turned sideways, grimacing at the bulge of a stomach he had, and yet how his ribcage protruded entirely. His spine stuck out completely, every disc and vertebrae popping out against his ghastly white skin. His cheeks were practically hollow, ugly circles smudged under his eyes.

_I'm surprised even Ryou wants to look at me. _Bakura sighed as he swiftly pulled one of his shirts over his head. _But then again… We're one in the same, aren't we?_

Changing his pants quickly, Bakura freshened up a bit before exiting the bathroom. Ryou was waiting for him at the front door, smiling. Bakura pulled on his shoes, wincing, for he had to curl his toes to even get them on. He pulled on his battered old sweater, and the two were out the door.

They traveled down the walkway side by side, and down the steps side by side. The steps, however, were iced over, and Ryou nearly fell a few times. He had squeaked, and clung to Bakura, having to hold his hand so he wouldn't fall.

They went as slow as they needed to, but that was okay. They had all the time in the world at that moment.

* * *

"I found what I wanted," Ryou proclaimed, heading over to one of the tables, where Bakura was waiting. Bakura glanced up from the horror novel he was reading, noticing the stack of four books Ryou had.

"What'd you get?" Bakura inquired, studying the bundle.

"A book I need for a project, firstly," Ryou said, rolling his eyes. "Boring. But anyway, I also got a horror one, a fantasy, and one on occult."

Bakura shook his head, standing up with his novel tucked under one skinny arm. "You're so weird, Ry."

"You don't have to rub it in!" Ryou whined, smiling a little when Bakura picked up two of his books to help him carry them to the front desk. "You're not exactly normal either."

"Nah. I'm just insane." Bakura chuckled; a deep rumble in his throat. He kissed Ryou on the forehead, leading him by the wrist towards the front desk, since Ryou often got lost.

Bakura used his library card to check out the books this time. Every time they came they would switch roles. Whoever used their card to check the books out on would have to bring them back next time.

"Are we gonna go home now?" Ryou asked, swinging his little sack of books in one hand, Bakura's hand wrapped about his other, keeping it nice and warm. "Kura?"

"If you want to," Bakura said with a shrug. "If not we can go somewhere else."

"I want to go to the coffee shop," Ryou said with a tiny smile. Sure, neither of them had any money, but it was an old pastime for them. They would sit in the little café, reading their new books, and take in the intoxicating scents of mochas and bread.

"Then we will," Bakura said with a chuckle, rubbing the back of Ryou's hand with his thumb. "Anything for you, my prince," he joked.

Ryou laughed, and Bakura smiled. The taller of the two led the tinier to the nearest café, and the two chose a quiet little table near the back of the shop. It smelled of rich coffee and mochas, just like Ryou had predicted it would.

Ryou fished out one of his books, which Bakura noticed was the one on occult, and began to read. His chair was so close to Bakura's he could lean against Bakura for warmth while he read.

Bakura grabbed the single book he had rented, and opened it to the page he stopped on. However, he couldn't focus. His stomach was aching in hunger again, especially with so much agonizingly wonderful food around him.

He sighed softly, sliding a hand under the table and did his best to massage at his protruding stomach. He was so hungry it hurt. Luckily Ryou was too absorbed in his book at the moment to notice. He didn't want Ryou stressing over him again…

Closing his book, Bakura laid his arms down on the table, and rested his chin upon them. Instead of reading, he'd use this time to catch up on some much needed sleep…

His eyelids fluttered as he struggled to pick apart reality from the abyss of slumber. Ryou's heartbeat mingled with his own, fluttering through his brain like birds. So peaceful…

_I'm glad I get to spend time with you. _Bakura smiled slightly, totally exhausted. _Even if it is something as simple as this._

His stomach growled again, louder this time, and Bakura sighed mutely, closing his eyes. Maybe soon he and Ryou could get back on their feet again…

Hopefully sooner than later.

He cracked one eye open to look at the boy. Ryou's eyes were glassy as he read, completely absorbed in the material. His little brother had always been such a bookworm…

_Yet I can't buy you any books. _Bakura bit his lip, eyes shut. _I can't buy you books or art supplies… Two of your most favorite things, and I can't give them to you._

It was at that moment Bakura really hoped his Christmas present would be enough to make Ryou happy.

* * *

Chapter 6: End.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter is a little on the short side, but I couldn't think of what else to add that won't be included in the next chapter. I also have a new poll up, so make sure to vote!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Later that night, when it was about time to go to bed, Ryou was still deep within the world of his book.

Bakura sighed as he emerged from the bathroom, tugging on his night shirt in the process. He had just cleaned up so he could go to bed, and Ryou was seated on the bed sheets, still deeply involved in the novel.

"Ry, put that book away," Bakura said with a yawn. "You need sleep, and so do I."

"But… It's getting really good…" Ryou glanced up momentarily. "Can I stay up for a bit longer?"

"You said the same thing an hour ago," Bakura muttered, rolling his eyes. Still, he didn't argue. He clambered into bed, bending his head and placing a chaste kiss on Ryou's temple. "Get to bed soon, okay?"

Ryou nodded. Bakura sighed mutely, snuggling under the covers as he curled into a ball. He felt so empty inside, not having Ryou cuddling up next to him like usual… It just felt like a huge chunk of him was missing…

To his relief, he heard the book close, and the floorboards creaked. Bakura turned a bit, watching Ryou go towards the bathroom. The boy returned a few minutes later, and almost instantly crawled into bed.

"Why'd you change your mind?" Bakura whispered, spreading his arms wide. Ryou pressed himself between them, and Bakura hugged him, Ryou's forehead pressed against Bakura's protruding ribs.

"You seemed upset. I didn't wanna make you go to bed alone, either…" Ryou inhaled deeply, Bakura's scent pure intoxication. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." Bakura kissed him again, more tenderly, atop the head. "It's all right."

Ryou smiled against Bakura, cuddling against him. He loved the feeling of Bakura's figure, despite how grossly unhealthy is was. It comforted him, being able to feel every bone and muscle, for it proved just how close they were. One thin layer of skin, barely anything, separated them from being one.

"Good night, Ry." Bakura smiled, closing his eyes. "Love ya."

"I love you too," Ryou whispered back, clinging to Bakura's shirt as the man's hands slid up his back, so warm and comforting.

It didn't take long for Ryou to fall asleep.

* * *

_It was a dream, and Bakura knew this. It was far too unreal to be reality._

_He was dreaming and Ryou were completely well off, and he didn't have to work overtime any more. They had plenty to eat, plenty of clothes, plenty of necessities, and even material possessions._

_And things were normal again. He had gained back those muscles everyone deemed as beautiful as they practically ripped through his skin. His bones were invisible to the naked eye, hidden well under his pale flesh._

_And Ryou was normal. His bones, too, were not able to be seen, and he was finally starting to grow like a normal teen would._

_And it felt so wonderful not having to stress so much. They had the money, and they spent it well. They lived well, together, and finally happy. Not because of what they had now, but because they could spend even more of their lives together with these new things._

_But one day Ryou left him. He grew up, and left Bakura behind to begin his own life._

_He hadn't ever felt anything that heartbreaking before… It didn't even _compare _to his mother's death…_

_He was crushed from that point on._

Bakura slowly opened his eyes. Weak sunlight was beginning to slide over his face, signaling the sun was just beginning to rise through dawn.

Ryou moaned softly beside him. Bakura blinked and looked down to the fragile little bundle in his arms.

Ryou was sound asleep. His mouth hung open slightly, calm breaths passing his lips. He was cuddled against Bakura, so tight there was no more space between them. He was curled up under his thick clothes, his slightly parted lips perked in a satisfied smile.

Bakura smiled a bit. How did he wind up with such a cute brother? He didn't compare to Ryou on the whole 'cute' thing… He didn't really fit into that category…

Ryou moaned again, softly. He leaned back further, totally crushed against Bakura's ribs, holding the man's hands against him.

_Hope your dreams are more pleasant than mine have been lately. _Bakura frowned a little, burying his nose into Ryou's soft hair. _You shouldn't have to suffer too…_

"Mm…" Ryou jaw twitched slightly, his eyelids fluttering. He opened his eyes slowly, turning to look at Bakura. An adorable smile set upon his pink lips. "Good…morning…"

"…Morning," Bakura replied softly, not even bothering to fake a smile.

"You okay?" Ryou asked drowsily, staring directly into Bakura's eyes.

The said male nodded once. "Just a bad dream. I'm fine now." He stared directly into Ryou's eyes as he said this, proving it was not a lie.

Ryou stared at him a long time, before smiling slightly. "…Okay. I'm glad you're okay." Ryou lowered his head again, resting against Bakura. "Do you have to work…?"

"Not for another hour," Bakura whispered in reply.

"Mm…" Ryou closed his eyes, snuggling against Bakura. "I'm gonna…go back to bed… Tired…"

And Bakura didn't say a word. He just laid there, allowing Ryou to do as he wished. He was tired of sitting in one spot, but he needed to give Ryou _something _he wanted.

_Christmas will be here very soon. _Bakura thought with a small frown. He sighed mutely, resting his head against the hard floorboards. _I hope I can satisfy you then, Ryou._

He really hoped so. To satisfy Ryou meant to make him happy. And so long as Ryou was happy, so was he. That's all he ever wanted… Was for Ryou to be happy…

_I hope I can give you that. _Bakura smiled bitterly as he looked into Ryou's peaceful, slumbering face. _If I could, I would give you anything and everything… But this will have to do for now…_

He shuffled a little closer to Ryou, careful not to disturb the sleeping teenager. After all, Ryou needed his rest.

_I just hope I can make you happy, Ryou. That's all I've ever wanted._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 7: End.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all the feedback everyone!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

When Bakura got home from work, he found Ryou reading his book for school. However, there was a purple and black bruise on his neck.

"What happened to you?!" Bakura screamed, slamming the door shut behind him.

Ryou's head shot up, the boy's eyes wide. "W-What?"

"You heard me!" Bakura's eyes were the window to his fury as he practically stormed over to Ryou. "What is that on your neck?!"

Ryou blinked, going pale. One little hand snaked up to cover it, but Bakura snapped out, and grabbed Ryou's wrist, holding it back. "K-Kura…"

"Who did it?" Bakura practically seethed, eyes narrowed in anger. "Where were you?"

Ryou's pretty brown eyes suddenly filled with tears. The teen jerked his hand away, two little teardrops escaping past his eyelids. "I-I don't know who it was."

"How? How do you not know?"

"I got the mail, and… H-He came out of nowhere, Bakura…" Ryou opened his eyes, gazing into his brother's crimson ones. "I-I…couldn't give him what he wanted… H-He…choked me… I-I think…"

The kid was obviously disoriented about the events. Bakura's grip slackened a bit, the man frowning. "He choked you?"

"I-I don't know anymore," Ryou whispered, looking at his feet. "I just remember… They fact he grabbed my neck… And yelled and yelled… I-I remember I started crying and tried to run away… And he pushed me down, and left me there…"

Bakura bit his lip. "What did he ask of you, Ryou?"

"F-For money," Ryou murmured back in reply. "A-And he didn't believe me when I said I didn't have any…"

"Why didn't anyone help you?" Bakura's eyebrow twitched slightly in anger. It was no longer at Ryou; it was just the feelings of helplessness that set him off.

"We were the only ones," Ryou whispered. "I know you…said not to linger around outside, but… The mailbox was right there on the way, and I wanted to… I just wanted to do be able to do something for _you _for once…"

Bakura sighed. The grossly thin man stooped down at Ryou's side; the little teenager looked at him for a brief moment. Before he had the chance to look away, Bakura grabbed him about the chin, holding his head in place. With a bony finger, he carefully wiped away Ryou's tears. However, he was too late; Ryou's face was already stained.

"…I'm sorry I yelled at you, Ry," Bakura apologized softly, nuzzling Ryou slightly. "I shouldn't have…"

Ryou hiccupped, his sobs finally dying out. He whimpered softly as Bakura's arms wrapped about him; skin-tight, crushing… A signal of want.

"I-It's okay…" Ryou did forgive him, but right now, Bakura's embrace was uncomfortable. He was still shaky from what had happened. "B-Bakura…"

"Hmm?" Bakura leaned back; his arms loosened slightly.

"P-Please…" To his shock Ryou squirmed a little in his grip. "L-Let me go… I don't… I don't want to be touched…right now…"

"…All right." Slowly, hesitantly, Bakura obeyed. Ryou almost instantly wriggled away from him, moving to the farthest end of the bed.

He watched, slightly upset, as Ryou crawled under the sheets on the end, shaking slightly as he curled into a ball that represented self-defense.

…_I'm sorry. _Bakura didn't know what else to say. He couldn't tell if Ryou was still upset about the incident that had happened to him, or the fact that Bakura had unrightfully screamed at him. _I'm so sorry, Ryou…_

Bakura sighed softly before crawling into bed as well. He, too, made it to the edge of the bed, curling up into the smallest form possible. He closed his eyes, feeling suddenly empty inside. Whenever Ryou didn't sleep right next to him, he felt like a piece of himself was missing, deep within the chambers of his heart.

Was it because Ryou was all he had, or the fact he was so used to Ryou being in his arms as he fell asleep? Bakura wasn't sure.

Perhaps it was both… Bakura loved Ryou with all his heart, and he knew Ryou was the biggest stitch keeping his pieces attached. Then again, late at night when he couldn't sleep, Bakura would lay there, and just listen. He could hear every little mumble and breath Ryou emitted, every heartbeat, every beg his stomach made… And his scent comforted him more than anything else in the world.

Bakura turned a bit, feeling a twinge in his chest when all he saw was Ryou's back, his bones visibly bulging through his shirt.

Bakura turned back onto his side, closing his eyes. How could someone so close feel so far away?

Ryou fell asleep quickly, but Bakura was up far into the night. But even as sleep claimed the two, they fell asleep not only without dinner, but without so much as an 'I love you'.

* * *

When Ryou woke up the next morning, Bakura was gone. Guessing by how early it was, the teen assumed Bakura had gone to work.

Ryou rubbed at the still throbbing bruise on his neck, swallowing thickly in the process. Was Bakura still…angry? Ryou didn't know…

_He didn't…say he loved me like he does normally. _Ryou sighed, pulling himself to his feet and crossing the living room. He grabbed the water pitcher and poured himself a glass before practically chugging it down. _But then again… I wasn't speaking either._

It was the first time the two hadn't fell asleep in each other's arms since they first began to live on their own. It had been literally _years _since they slept in different spaces…

Ryou, honestly, hadn't liked sleeping alone that night. He felt disturbingly empty and alone, as if Bakura wasn't even there.

_I wonder if…he felt the same thing as I did. _Ryou poured himself another glass of water in a hope the fluid would lessen his hunger. _I hope so…_

Ryou cast his gaze to the pretty little gift box in the corner. His chest tightened suddenly. _Christmas is just about here… I still can't believe he bought me something… I just wish I could've gotten him something too…_

Ryou made his way towards the little box, and gingerly picked it up. He handled it carefully, unsure of whether or not the contents were breakable. He smiled down at the nametag, however. _'To: Ryou. From: Bakura. No peeking, cheater.'_

Ryou bit his lip, his bony fingers tracing the smooth surface of the wrapping paper. It had been the first time in a _long _while he had ever been this close to a gift…

_I want to know what it is… _Ryou pondered, tilting his head. However, he set it back down upon the floor, and made his way back towards the bed. _I'll have to wait until Christmas…_

He crawled back into bed, rolling over onto his side, facing Bakura's section of the bed. Cautiously, Ryou placed a hand where Bakura usually laid; the warmth was gone.

_He's been gone a while then. _Ryou sighed, rolling a little closer to his brother's spot. Bakura's scent filled his nostrils; unique, but wonderful.

It was intoxicating. Ryou smiled a bit, curling up under the sheets as he closed his eyes. He ignored the bright sunlight pouring into the room, instead concentrating on sleep.

_I wonder if he feels the exact same way. He cuddles so much with me… Why? _Ryou's eyes cracked open a bit. _Bakura always hated to show emotion, but… After the death… He became so… So…attached. He'd always hold me so tight I nearly suffocated at night… And he would tell me loved me so many times, over and over… And smother me with an affection I've never really felt before… But why?_

Ryou bit his lip, racking his brain for an explanation. Then, it dawned on him. Bakura was afraid.

_He's scared to death he's going to lose me, too. _Ryou's pale hands clutched at the sheets. _He nearly suffocates me to try to cure his paranoia. I guess he thinks that if he loves me and cuddles me enough he cannot lose me…_

Ryou's eyes shot open as a sudden memory burned into his brain. Bakura, thirteen, holding him the day their mother died…

_Bakura tried not to cry in front of me, but he did. But… When the death came, he seemed uncertain of what to do… But once he saw me crying, he cried too._

Ryou bit his lip, burying his nose into the sheets. He was worried now.

_It must have killed him last night, having to sleep alone… Dealing with all those bottled up fears and emotions… No wonder he kept rolling around with insomnia…_

Ryou bit his lip, feeling the waves of sleep reclaiming him. "I'll have to apologize… I shouldn't have treated him that way…"

It wasn't long before Ryou, again, fell asleep, awaiting the return of his sibling.

* * *

Chapter 8: End.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Of course, I have to include depressing crap in a fanfic, especially in the next-to-last chapter. -sigh- Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

It was snowing again when Bakura walked in the front door. Big snowflakes and slush were collected on his jacket and the remainder of his thin clothing. Bakura shivered as he entered the tiny apartment, kicking off his shoes and practically sighing in relief as he could finally uncurl his toes.

He glanced about, a bit surprised to find Ryou curled up in a little ball inside the bed sheets. The look on his brother's face was a big enough signal he was asleep…

_How long has he been sleeping? _Bakura pondered, shedding his sweater as he slowly crept towards the bed. _I hope he's okay… Sleeping this long can't be a good sign…_

Bakura, silently, bent down to study his brother's sleeping face. Ryou looked calm enough… Bakura smiled slightly at this fact. _At least he's not having nightmares, like I have been…_

He allowed himself to let a fingertip trail down one of Ryou's hollow cheeks. In his slumber, Ryou trembled, curling up a bit more. Quietly, Ryou mumbled, "K-Kura…"

Bakura stopped instantly, a frown crossing his chapped lips. So Ryou was still distraught about what had happened…? Why else would his name be on Ryou's mind, even in sleep?

Bakura sighed softly, rising to his feet. He crossed the little living room, heading over to the little stack of groceries. He poured himself a glass of water, watching Ryou the entire time with unblinking eyes.

To his surprise, Ryou groaned softly, and stirred. Bakura lowered the cup from his lips, watching Ryou as the teen slowly sat up, scratching his head in the process.

"How long were you asleep?" Bakura asked, not budging from his position.

Ryou jumped, not knowing his brother was home. He spun around, looking at Bakura with wide eyes. "W-What?"

"I asked you how long you were sleeping," Bakura repeated, taking another swig of the semi-clear liquid in the cup.

"…I don't know, to be honest." Ryou rubbed at his eyes, stifling a yawn. "But when I woke up the first time you were already gone…"

"It must have been past ten, then," Bakura mused aloud, taking another gulp of his drink. He watched as Ryou slowly stood up, shaking slightly in the process. "What's wrong?"

"Cold," Ryou mumbled in reply, visibly trembling as he stumbled towards the bathroom. "It's freezing in here…"

Bakura watched Ryou go, unsure of what to say for a brief moment. Before Ryou could reach the bathroom, however, Bakura spoke. "Ry, wait a second."

Ryou obeyed, halting in his tracks, and turned to look at his brother. "Yes?"

"…I'm really sorry about what happened," Bakura said softly, feeling suddenly embarrassed. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm sorry…"

"And _I _shouldn't have treated you the way I did. It wasn't your fault that the situation happened… Why should I have treated you like crap for something you couldn't even control?" Ryou replied softly, looking down at his feet. "I… I just…"

"Don't you dare apologize to me," Bakura muttered, setting his cup down. "You had every right to treat me that way. I unrightfully treated you badly, so why shouldn't have you given me crappy treatment in return?"

"Two wrongs don't make anything right," Ryou replied softly, stiffening a little as Bakura started to approach him.

"Forget that stupid rule," Bakura said, coming to a halt before his little brother. He took one of Ryou's hands, and pulled him closer. "I don't believe in it anyway."

Ryou swallowed thickly as Bakura pulled him close, so tight against him his head was level with Bakura's protruding ribs. His conclusion about Bakura was obviously correct; why else would he suddenly be cuddling with him again?

Silently, Bakura lowered his head atop of Ryou's head, amidst the strands of snowy hair. He breathed, smelling the scent his brother had, that completely laced his skin…

Quietly, he whispered, "I love you, Ryou. So much…"

Tears suddenly filled Ryou's eyes, and he bowed his head, allowing himself to wrap his thin arms about Bakura's back. Bakura did the same to him, squeezing him tightly, like a stuffed animal. Ryou began to cry, vision blurred by his thick sum of tears. "B-Bakura…"

The said male pulled back slightly, gazing into his brother's eyes, honestly surprised to see tears spilling from those beautiful orbs. "Ry… What's wrong?"

It was honestly pathetic in Ryou's eyes, but he didn't dare voice that. No; that would surely crush Bakura alive. Ryou shook his head, teardrops oozing down his face. "How can you possibly love me the way you do? I haven't nearly treated you as nicely as you treat me… You obviously love me far more than anything else in the world…"

"How could I not?" Ryou felt his heart swell, both in pity and in anxiety as Bakura kissed him on the forehead. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I wouldn't trade that for anything else, Ryou…"

He felt like he was suffocating. He honestly wanted nothing more than to confront Bakura about his fear, to spill out everything he was suddenly feeling, not just about their relationship, but about this life he was living.

"Ry, please, don't cry…" Ryou choked at Bakura's words, squeezing his eyes closed as more chaste kisses were placed atop his head. "Please…"

"Stop," Ryou suddenly cried, pushing at Bakura's chest. "Kura, please, no more… I can't… I _can't…"_

Bakura didn't know what to do. This was the second time in less than twenty-four hours Ryou had rejected him. He just stood there as Ryou pushed at him, untangling himself from Bakura's grip. "R… Ryou…"

His words died in his throat at the look in his brother's eyes. Ryou looked scared…of him. But why? What was he doing wrong?

"You're suffocating me," Ryou mumbled, sobbing. "Bakura, I _love _you, but I don't… I don't want to be a character in your game anymore… Please, I can't handle it…"

"My game…?" Bakura replayed, confused. "Ry, what…"

"Bakura, I know." Ryou wrapped his arms about himself, lowering his gaze. "Please, I can't take it anymore… The death is over with. You need to stop worrying yourself to death about me. You aren't going to lose me too-"

"I'm doing this for you, not me!" Bakura suddenly screamed. Ryou froze as Bakura's voice suddenly cracked. He could've sworn he saw a teardrop dribble down Bakura's cheek. "Ryou, what made you think I do all this just because I'm scared?! Yeah, I'm terrified, but that doesn't mean I should do everything for myself! I'm trying to keep _you _happy… Obviously…that isn't working out too well, is it?"

_No… Please, Bakura, I didn't… _Ryou felt a flutter of guilt in his stomach as Bakura lowered his gaze to his feet, his eyes glistening with what looked like tears. Ryou took a step forward, feeling a twisting inside of him when Bakura took one weak step back. "Bakura, please, I didn't…"

Ryou's hand, which had been previously outstretched, fell from its place in midair as Bakura turned away, and ran from him. Ryou heard the bathroom door slam shut, signaling Bakura had gone there to hide.

_Great. I totally blew it… _Ryou angrily ran a hand through his slightly dirty hair. _Why can't I ever keep my mouth shut?_

-

_Of course he doesn't understand. _Bakura was shaking violently as he stood before the filthy mirror. _No one else does. Why should I expect anything different?_

With a shaking fist, Bakura didn't hesitate in pounding it into the glass. He didn't even blink as shards sliced him open, or how the smaller ones became almost embedded in the skin. He didn't care.

Hot, salty tears flowed down Bakura's cheeks. He was shaking violently as he pounded the glass again and again, wanting nothing more than to destroy everything at that moment.

_Why doesn't anyone love me?_

He gave everything for Ryou… And that was how he was going to repay him? By saying he was being _selfish?_

Blinded by tears, Bakura increased his speed, screaming now. Waves of tears cascaded down his hollow face, spilling everywhere…

_Forget it! I'm so sick of all this! _Bakura mentally screamed, collapsing to the floor on his knees. _I work myself to death and this is what I get?! _He was sobbing, head bowed. _Of course that's all I get… That must be all I deserve._

At that moment, suffocating in his sudden ocean of sadness and anger, Bakura wanted nothing more than to be alone. He wrapped his arms about his upraised knees, eyes watery. He tried to ignore the rumbles that were emitting from his bulging stomach, glaring at the floor.

He felt empty. Bakura buried his face into one hand, more hot tears leaking from his eyes. Could the world be even more cold?

* * *

Chapter 9: End.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yay, the final chapter is here! Anyway, I hope you guys had a kickin' holiday and hope you guys have a happy new year! I hope you enjoy the final chapter (even though the ending is kind of lame)...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Eventually, Bakura came out of the bathroom, around the time Ryou was about to go to sleep. He didn't speak, or even _look _in Ryou's direction. Ryou swallowed at this, watching, unable to think of anything to say as Bakura made his way through the living room, and crawled into bed.

He noticed Bakura grabbed one of the sheets, wrapping himself up whilst lying on his side, as far away from Ryou's spot as possible.

Unable to think straight, all Ryou could do was sigh as he slipped into the bathroom to get ready. He was gone not even three minutes before exiting, finding Bakura in the exact same spot as before.

Hesitantly, Ryou crawled into bed as well, curling up in his side, staring at Bakura's back. All he could see was Bakura's ocean of dirty, snowy hair, falling over his bony shoulders.

"Bakura…" Ryou started quietly, inching a bit closer to the man. "Please, I don't…"

Bakura didn't answer; instead, he curled up further, choosing to ignore Ryou. He closed his eyes, feeling empty inside as he begged sleep to take him away.

Ryou frowned at this, going slightly closer, and reached out, touching Bakura's shoulder, "Kura-"

"Don't call me that." Bakura jerked away, his voice coming out weaker than he had hoped. "Go away. Don't touch me."

"B… Bakura…" Ryou's voice wavered, and his hand dropped. "Please… I don't want to see you this way-"

"You don't love me." Bakura's voice was suddenly void of emotion, but Ryou saw the shakes beginning to overtake his bony figure. "You don't… Just go away…"

Ryou bit his lip, unsure of what to say now. He know he had gone too far, but… There _had _to be a way to fix Bakura…right?

Ryou sighed, rolling over onto his opposite side, so that he and Bakura's backs were facing each other. He felt like a wall was suddenly between them, that they were so close and yet so far away… And he hated it.

He sat there for what felt like an eternity, hoping sleep would claim him, but it never did. He laid there, suddenly hearing Bakura's breathing deepen, signaling he was in slumber. Ryou was honestly surprised Bakura had fallen asleep so quickly, for the previous one he was awake far into the night.

_He…may be used to it now. _Ryou sighed, biting at one knuckle as he closed his eyes. _Ugh, I can't believe this… I just hope he'll be okay…_

* * *

Ryou wasn't sure if he had even gotten an hour's worth of sleep. He was already awake when he felt Bakura roll over the next morning, signaling the man was waking up.

Ryou turned slightly, glancing over his shoulder to look at Bakura. He watched Bakura as the man raised his arms above his head, a sickening amount of pops and cracks exploding from his spine. Bakura groaned in near ecstasy, craving more of those snaps, but the pleasure stopped.

Ryou watched Bakura get out of bed; the man didn't even look in his direction as he stumbled off and towards the direction of the bathroom. Deciding to get up as well, Ryou did so, crawling out of the cocoon he made for himself, and sat on the edge of the bed.

He winced. His back hurt from lying on his side for too long. Most of the time his weight was taken off any bones, for he leaned against Bakura as he slept. But last night was different, obviously…

Ryou blinked as Bakura suddenly came back out of the bathroom. The snowy-haired man walked past Ryou, and seated himself near the corner, his back facing Ryou. The teen frowned at this, glancing over to see what Bakura was doing.

Ryou's heart clenched somewhat at the sight. Bakura was sitting before the lone present, his knees cradled against his chest, chin lowered atop his kneecaps. The saddest expression was on his face, his eyes glassy.

Ryou approached him slowly, taking a seat beside him. He noticed that Bakura inched away, as if he was poisonous, not even looking in his direction. Ryou frowned at this, reaching towards Bakura. "Kura, please… You can't keep this up forever…"

"I can." Bakura's tone was enough to rust iron, and the ocean of emotions visible in those eyes made Ryou stop what he was doing. "Open your present already. I'm tired of looking at it."

Despite those harsh words, Ryou saw the look of sadness in the man's eyes. Without speaking Ryou obeyed, picking up the fancily wrapped parcel in his little hands. Bakura didn't even watch him tear away the paper, oh-so-neatly; he didn't care anymore.

Ryou finally ripped away the final piece of wrapping paper, finding himself staring down at a brown-colored gift box. He frowned, noticing the little note taped to the outside. He removed it, unfolding it, and lifted to eye level.

''_Love you, forever and always. –Bakura.'_

Ryou vaguely felt the tears form in his eyes, his fingers trembling erratically as he lifted the flaps of the box, pulling it open. His breath hitched in his throat as he stared, totally mesmerized as he hefted the gift out of the box.

"Bakura…" Ryou's thin fingers traced the surface, feeling his heart picking up speed as tears flooded his eyes. "It's…beautiful…"

It was a hat. It was of the cleanest, softest cotton, colored a vague cream color. Little horizontal black stripes ran over the surface, erasing the dullness. At the top stuck out a large, white pompom; the sides of the hat draped down far enough as to cover Ryou's ears, and two separate pompoms hung there, too.

Ryou was in shock. He had seen plenty of kids at school wearing these kinds of hats; they were obviously expensive, and they were warm, Ryou took it.

He turned the item around in his hands several times, in awe. He looked up at Bakura, who was staring almost thoughtfully out into space.

Leaning close, he placed a feather-light kiss on Bakura's cheek. He smiled slightly at the man, loving the blush that invaded Bakura's cheeks in an instant.

"I love it… Thank you so much." Ryou beamed, holding the parcel close. "I…love you too…forever…"

A lone teardrop dribbled down Bakura's cheek, and he, too, suddenly felt suffocated. "Y… You…don't…"

"But I do…" Ryou grabbed Bakura's hand, feeling just how cold it really was. "I love you so much… Maybe… I could follow you and learn some more, but… I…wouldn't give this up for anything in the world."

Bakura's hands were shaking. He looked into Ryou's eyes, feeling like he was going to cry. "May I…hug you?"

Ryou nodded, blushing slightly as his brother wrapped those thin arms about him; muscle and bone brushing against him, and Ryou closed his eyes, realizing that only skin and clothing kept them from being one.

"I love you," Ryou mumbled, tears leaking past his closed eyelids. "Kura…"

Without asking, Bakura placed multiple kisses on Ryou's forehead, watching as the tears spilled from those beautiful eyes. "I love you too… I really do, Ry…"

He snagged the hat from Ryou's tiny hands, slipping it on and over his head, uncaring about his messy hair at the moment. He smiled, kissing Ryou one last time on the forehead, embracing him. "Merry Christmas…"

"M-Merry Christmas, Bakura," Ryou mumbled, eyes watery. He wrapped his arms about Bakura's neck, wanting nothing more than to be as close as possible to the man at that moment.

He closed his eyes, inhaling Bakura's scent, feeling every little thing about that body of his… And Ryou didn't care. He could live with it. It was who Bakura was…and Ryou loved him just for that.

* * *

Chapter 10: End.

A/N: THE END.

I told you the ending was crap, haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little thing; review please, and I hope to see you all next time! Love ya!

-Clouded-Days


End file.
